An Ed Without a Family
by peanutsfan1
Summary: With rumors and stuff about Camp Snoopy of 1992, the Eds go there with a time machine, and find more secrets by going foward in time. But the drama begins when they reach 1998, the year a boy fell from a log chute. Who is this boy who went into the light? Rated K plus for character revision and usual crude humor.


Chapter 1:

Rumor Ed It.

**Eddy's POV**

It was just an ordinary school day for me. It's a good feeling for me to go to Peach Creek Middle School. I know what you're thinking, it's because I'll get a stupid career or even a minor _job_, or even _college_. I will_ never_ plan on **any** of those things. It's because of the tweeting pigeons I get to scam uniquely, now that's life.

However, unlike all those other days, I guess I can be careful. I have too much confidence to avoid misery and/or injury. Sockhead will get permission from the principal to make a fundraiser to the Make-A-Wish foundation. At the end of the day, we'll take out three quarters and give out the rest to the charity. That way, we're bound not to fail this scam/fundraiser.

I got dressed and grabbed my bucket, ready for the simplest yet first successful scam. I was riding my skateboard to school, and I did an ollie over the school stairs, later launching from there to the lockers. "What's up Double-D and Monobrow? I asked.

**Edd's POV**

There was Eddy, right in front of me, ready to get some quarters. I just stood there, staring at Eddy. Don't get me wrong, because I _was_ confident. "Hey, Sockhead, why are you staring at me like that?" Eddy asked. I waited 30 seconds to answer, listening more to the unusual conversation between each student, it had something to do with the year of 1992.

"Eddy, I think we have _another_ idea for an adventure up our sleeve." I have stated. Eddy was confused of what I said. "Let me explain a bit, I'm listening to weird conversations about some place in 1992." I explained. "Gravy, pizza, mashed potatoes, EGGY EGGS!" Ed randomly exclaimed. "We need to ask them what **about **1992 they're talking about." Eddy ordered.

I couldn't believe how we can create an adventure by asking questions. I know a lot about 1992, the year of 20 years ago. Cartoon Network launched that year, the year Nick Arcade premiered, and the Mall of America opened that time. Wait just a minute; they mentioned the Mall of America in their talk.

**Kevin's POV**

Right now, I'm talking about how my parents met at the indoor theme park at the Mall of America. "Hey, Shovelchin, what are you talking about?" Eddy asked. "None of your business dork!" I exclaimed. I would never tell that stupid dork what's out of my mouth. "Kevin, tell him what you're talking about!" my fiancée Nazz commanded.

Anything I would do to keep my fiancé, even though those three stooges _are_ dorks. "I'm talking about how my parents met in 1992, at Camp Snoopy at the Mall of America." I explained. He's probably not gonna know what's Camp Snoopy. "What's Camp Snoopy?" Eddy asked. This is gonna be a seemingly extremely _long_ school day.

"It's Nickelodeon Universe before it was Nickelodeon Universe, themed on Snoopy." I explained some more. I'm finally done explaining to that dork, so I left. I bet Double-Dweeb knew; he's the most boring geek on Earth. And Ed…please do not get me there.

**Ed's POV**

Chicken!

**Eddy's POV**

I _knew_ I was unwanted to Kevin, so I decided to find these mysteries myself **without** getting hurt. "If they won't like to tell _us_, then _we'll_ find them out _ourselves_." I explained. "How will we manage to do _that_?" Edd asked. I knew he doubted we could build a time machine, but I knocked some spirit into him.

"Look, Sockhead, we _can_ build a time machine, we just need _you_, the geek of the group." I inspired. "You're actually right, I can do it!" Edd exclaimed. We'll….

**Ed's POV**

More chicken!

**Eddy's POV**

ED, STOP MESSING WITH MY POV! You probably know that we'll work together.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I already have two ideas for secrets of 1992. PM me more ideas. Review, favorite, and PM.


End file.
